


Best Prize

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, ISAC, Jaehyun got silver!!!!!, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: He wanted Gold, but he got Silver instead. Jaehyun is highly disappointed but Taeyong is always there to rescue him.





	Best Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehyun you did well!

"You did well..."  
  
Perhaps, he did. He was almost there. Almost. Jaehyun forces to keep the smile on his face as Taeyong rubs his neck and hair while comforting him. Beside Taeyong, Johnny grins at the display of their affection, the kind that everybody will see as brotherly, but certainly far from it in private.  
  
His chest is heavy. He wanted Gold. He's extremely competitive and he only wanted the best. But maybe it was bound to happen; he only got three weeks to prepare. He should've alotted more time for it.  
  
_Dammit_.  
  
Jaehyun wanted to make him proud. Taeyong took the time to support him, but he gave a mediocre result. The fans are still happy, Johnny is happy, the group must be happy, but Taeyong is the one he cares about. He should've been Taeyong's pride.  
  
But he messed it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The living room is dark when they finally return. It's fine; the game ended at 1 AM and everyone deserves more sleep. Jaehyun places his shoes on the rack and makes his way to his shared room with Haechan when Johnny blocks his way, wearing a small smile.  
  
"Go on, I'll take your bed tonight. I know you'd want to stay with him."  
  
_God bless Johnny. He always knows what's up._ Not wasting time, Jaehyun slips into the other room and surprises Taeyong with his presence as he climbs in Johnny's bed.  
  
"Jae? Where's Joㅡ"  
  
"I need you." He can't keep it in. Jaehyun can't keep it in. He is just so damn disappointed in himself that he wants his boyfriend's arms around him for the whole night until the disappointment dissipates.  
  
And it's what Taeyong does. Never mind that they haven't taken the nightly shower yet, never mind that both of them are exhausted. Jaehyun is stressed to the bones; Taeyong will spoil him a little more.  
  
"Jaehyun," The leader calls, ever so softly with his lips pressed on Jaehyun's hair. "You know I'm so, so proud of you, right? You did so well, you always do. You were so great. Three weeks, baby?" He pulls back a bit just to hold an eye contact with the younger. "Three weeks and you posed a threat on everyone. I'd be scared if I were those people. I bet Chanyeol hyung almost pissed his pants." His giggle echoes in the room and Jaehyun sighs, face burying further on Taeyong's chest. It rumbles once more when the older man chuckles and rubs his back soothingly, subtly slipping his hand under Jaehyun's shirt.  
  
"Silver. It weighs a lot, Jae. It's bigger than Bronze. And you got that all by yourself ㅡ as a first timer. Jae, I'm so damn proud of you. You heard how loud I cheered right? You were the only one I saw. I looked only at you, watched only you. It felt like I was playing, and I won, except that you're my prize," Taeyong presses another kiss on the younger's hair before tipping Jaehyun's chin to plant a kiss on a pair of quivering lips. "You're the bestest prize I could ever have. I hope that I bear the same worth to you."  
  
"Silly. You're worth more than that." Finally, a genuine smile graces Jaehyun's face and he returns the kissㅡharder, deeper, more passionate that it manages to steal Taeyong's breath again and again until he feels lightheaded, then Jaehyun pulls away to allow him to breathe.  
  
Dazed. Taeyong is dazed as he stares into the eyes of his boyfriend. And he sees nothing but a person whose worth can never be measured by any kind of medal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone!


End file.
